Phobia
by mamoo999
Summary: One shot. Kate calles Castle to the rescue. This is what happens next.


This is a one shot. An idea popped into my head, so I wrote it down.

Phobia

* * *

><p>Okay she can do this; she is a cop for crying out loud. <em>She'd stripped off her clothes, and ran a bath. She couldn't sleep; so she'd grabbed a 'Heat' book and was about to soak in the tub and read. His words soothed her. A warm bath would help lull her to sleep. <em>

She didn't expect this; right now she is naked standing on top of the toilet…. feeling like a damsel in distress. She peeks over from her perch she sees movement. Her heart clenches in her chest. She tries to make her self smaller. If she could climb any higher in this moment she would. Thoughts of Castle raced thru her head. She wishes he were here.

Her brain hadn't wrapped it's self around the fact she counted on him. When ever she had a crisis, hell even when she didn't she felt better when he was near. She thought this incident would make great fodder for one of his books. He would love to tease her about this... She snapped to attention. It was on the move. She spies her phone on the counter. If she leans over the sink she thinks she can snag it.

She almost slipped off. She grabs wildly for anything. She cannot fall. That thing is there waiting…. If she makes one wrong move. She knows it will attack. She is defenseless. Her gun is in nightstand drawer... Her heart pounds in her chest. She is stretched out as far as her long limbs could reach. Her finger tips touched her phone...almost...just a bit further... Dammit! She'd pushed it further away. Her determination took over. She gripped the lid to the toilet and used her long legs. Her toes found purchase on the edge of her phone. She cautiously slid it to the edge of the counter.

Yes!

She switched positions so she could extend her arm, and snag the phone.

"Ha! Got it."

Her fingers were shaking as she punched in his number. (His was one of the few she knew by heart. She relied on her contact list for most of her calls. She didn't feel the need to have all of the numbers stored in her brain.) She did his.

The second ring she was getting nervous. _Pick up Castle Pick up._ She was pleading.

Castle was dreaming of a naked Kate Beckett. She was in his arms they were….. He was pulled from the depths of his pleasure by an annoying ring. He looked at the screen. Speaking of his muse

"Hey, do we have a body?"

"Castle!"

The panic he detected from one word he knew she was in trouble. He sat up in bed.

"Kate! Where are you?"

He heard her blood curdling scream as the phone clattered on the floor, then silence….

It was coming for her. She panicked. Castle, Castle she kept repeating.

He'd brought up the App the one where he could track her location. (She could shoot him for it later.) He'd never used the App until now. He was throwing on clothes as the information loaded. ….She was at home. He was out the door and on the street in less than four minutes. Three of those minutes he was trapped in the elevator; he was cussing the entire way down. He leaned against the wall, as if he was willing the thing to go faster. He was frantic. He needed to be there for her. He started running. He called the car service while he was running.

Thank goodness he'd built up stamina using the treadmill. He was trying to get in better shape; following around the detective everyday required he be in tip-top form. (They spent hours walking around the city. He didn't want to be huffing and puffing climbing stairs. It wasn't' the image he wanted to project to his partner.) She counted on him to have her back, he wasn't about to let her down. He needed to be in shape. Right now with the workouts and adrenaline rushing; he was making good time. He was six blocks from her apartment when the car service pulled up beside him. The door wasn't even closed when he yelled "Go! Go!" He was thankful the city streets were almost deserted this time of night. When the car slowed for a red light Castle told them to run it. He would gladly pay the ticket. He had to get to her.

He briefly thought about calling 911; then he thought she could have called 911 instead of him. He wanted to access the situation then he would make the necessary calls. He had to get to her... He couldn't sit still. He would rather be running. The car pulled up to the building, he was trying to open the door. It wouldn't open he was about to break the window and crawl out. This door stood between him and his partner. The door had to go! He heard the lock disengage and he swung the car door open and resumed running. He used his key to open the outer door of Kate's apartment building.

_Kate sent him to her apartment to pick up a case file, he copied her key. She knew he had it. She knew he wouldn't use it unless she asked him to. He'd given her a key to the loft. He told her she might need to rescue him one day. His door was solid; he didn't want to risk her breaking a heel kicking it open._

Castle sprinted up the stairs. He reached her apartment; his hands were shaking from the adrenaline. He unlocked her door.

"Kate!" her living room was empty, kitchen cleared. He'd shadowed her long enough he knew how to search and clear a room. He headed toward the bedroom he'd been thru here once he'd used her en suite bathroom. He wanted to use her bathroom to gather information about her. He was dying to know what bath products produced that wonderful cherry smell he loved. He'd discovered it was Cherry blossom body wash, and lotion... (He admitted he open the bottle and inhaled.) It smelled like cherries, it still didn't have her essence, but when it was combined with her; that was the scent that drove him crazy with desire.

Castle!

Her voice propelled him forward; he heard the panic and lunged for the door. As he flung the door open he discovered; a wide-eyed, naked detective perched on the toilet lid. He barely registered a squashing sound under his foot. He was still in shock; she was _so naked,_ crouched on the toilet lid. She is terrified!

Kate was pointing at the floor. Castle backed up and looked around. He didn't see anything. He glanced up her face; it was devoid of color. She was pale and shaking.

Castle searched the floor again; as he stepped back he felt something; what-ever it was, it was stuck to his shoe. His brain rewound and finally registered a squashing sound when he'd entered the bathroom. The shock discovering Kate naked short-circuited his brain. He lifted his shoe; sure enough a squashed spider attached to the underside of his shoe.

Kate saw the spider, the thing was huge. The hairy legs were still visible, Castle was wondering how he missed seeing it.

Kate fainted.

He didn't think he reacted. Everything was in slow motion; Kate's body folded in upon its self, she was falling. Rick caught her in his arms. He looked down; this couldn't be real. He held a '_very'_ naked Beckett in his arms.

He'd just dreamed of this, he just never imagined she would be unconscious. His Fantasy's required her to be awake and actively participating. He toed off his shoes; he didn't want squashed spider guts tracked all over her apartment. Castle carried Kate over to her bed and laid her on top of the covers. He grabbed a throw on top of the bed and covered her.

He'd wished-for this moment many times , but never like this.

Castle was sitting on the side of the bed. He waited for her to wake up. She looked so peaceful. The terror etched on her face earlier was gone. His fingers trailed along side of her cheek. This moment was forever imprinted in his brain. She was so beautiful.

He was amazed she called him. When she was terrified, her primal instinct kicked in, he was the one she reached out to. He'd _never_ forget this day.

Kate was awake, as she sat up, the throw fell away. Castle swallowed hard, he was trying so hard not to look, oh hell he was a red-blooded male. She was beautiful. He couldn't help but look.

"Castle" her voice was shaking.

"Shit! He was so busted she was going to kill him.

Kate threw herself in his arms. She was so glad he came. She was trembling. His instincts kicked in. He realized she was still afraid. He'd chased monsters away from a terrified Alexis. He knew how to comfort.

He held her; he spoke softly whispering words of comfort in her ear. He could feel her body quake with sobs. He held her tighter.

Kate tears were falling. Castle held her, he let her cry. He began to sing a song to her; a tune that he sang to Alexis when she was little and scared. It always soothed her. Rick stroked her hair, as he sang softly. Kate sobs were beginning to dissipate. She sniffled and fought to regain control over her emotions.

"….is…is it gggone?" She choked out.

Squashed with my shoe. Dead.

"Whereee…is it?"

"On my shoe in the bathroom. I'll flush it down the drain." Castle started to pull away.

"No….stay…. please."

Castle tightened his embrace. She needed reassurance, she was still trembling. He stroked his long fingers up and down her bare back.

They held each other for a long time. He would hold her all night, he didn't mind.

He could feel her slowly relax. Then she tensed.

"Oh, Shit!" Castle braced himself.

"I'm naked" Kate stated it as a fact.

"Really, I…I hadn't noticed."

"Liar"

"Okay, maybe I noticed a little…..nice tattoo"

She chuckled." You are so going to pay."

He sighed "I know, but what a way to go." He was holding the love of his life in his arms. His eyes were closed. He was storing this in his writer's brain. This wouldn't make it on any page in his book. This was special, this was his.

"Castle"

"Hum" His nose buired in her hair, inhaling the essences of her.

"Do you want to hand me some clothes?"

His eyes popped open. Kate Beckett was going to let him open her underwear drawer. It didn't get any better than this. He would have images to assist him with his 'self pleasuring' for awhile.

"As you wish." Castle reached down to hand her the throw as he pulled away from the embrace. His hand grazed her breast. She felt him tense. She knew he wasn't trying to cop a feel.

"Castle"

"Hum" He closed his eyes, and braced himself she was going to kill him.

"Thank you"

_Wow I wasn't expecting that._ He opened his eyes. His heart melted. Kate's eyes were red. and her nose was running. She'd never looked more beautiful to him. He raised the bottom of his T-shirt and wiped her nose...

Kate caught a glimpse of his abs; she sucked in a gulp of air.

"Why detective were you checking me out?" He was gloating

She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled as he noticed, she didn't answer.

He stood and went over to the bureau to retrieve clothes for his muse.

Kate was checking him out. His jeans hugged that round bottom of his. His muscled arms were showcased in that t-shirt. She didn't get this view of him. He came in all buttoned up in the precinct. She was enjoying the view.

Castle wasn't in any hurry; he felt her watching him from her bed. He was enjoying it.

His fingers ran over the delicate lace. He selected a pair of midnight blue undies, and a NY Yankees sleep shirt. He stored away the newly gleaned information; no 'granny panties' for Kate.

He brought them over to the bed. She noticed he'd picked out her comfort PJ's. It was one of the things she loved about him. He put her needs ahead of his own. He knew she was scared, she wanted comfort.

He was about to turn and leave her bedroom.

"Stay, please. Could you close your eyes? I…I just give me a minute. She slipped the shirt over her head and shimmied into the underwear. Okay, I'm dressed."

Castle stood rooted to the spot he wasn't sure what to do.

"The thing…. Could you get rid of it?"

"Right! Give me a sec." He went into the bathroom and scraped the dead spider from his shoe. He flushed it and washed his hands. He came out of the bathroom carrying his shoes between his fingers.

Kate was chewing on her bottom lip.

He knew she wanted something. He looked at her.

She knew he was waiting for her to ask.

"Could you, would you mind giving me a piggy back ride into the living room. I can't ….that thing ran across my foot. She was about to start hyperventilating. She was recalling the event.

He came over to the bed and turned around.

"Kate, hop on." His face scrunched and his eyes twinkled, she loved this look.

She leapt onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his torso. Her arms encircled his neck.

He hated that she was scared, but he'd take a clinging Beckett any day of the week.

He reached the living room. He held on to her. The sofa is fine.

Castle headed over and waited as Kate unfurled her long legs from his torso. She slid her hands down his back. She was feeling him up!

If he died right now he would almost be satisfied. The other half of his brain called bullshit; he'd never be satisfied until he could make love to her anytime of the day or night. He wanted to hear her moan his name as brought her to heights he hoped she'd never known.

"Castle, Castle" Kate said a little louder.

"Sorry, I was just…." Castle looked at Kate he was so busted

She had one eyebrow raised. She had a smug knowing look on her face.

He would not hide the fact he wanted her. He'd hidden it long enough. He looked right back at her.

She could feel his desire. She was the one who looked away this time.

"I could use a glass of wine."

Castle turned and headed into the kitchen. He retrieved the wine.

Kate watched as he opened cabinets and selected glasses. He opened drawers he found the corkscrew. She knew she could tell him where everything was. She also knew he would rather discover where everything was himself. She didn't mind. Watching him putter around her kitchen was…it just felt right.

He came into the living room and handed her a glass. She smiled at him the same smile she gave him when he handed her a cup of coffee.

She lifted her glass to toast. "To my Knight, thank you for slaying the dragon."

"Always"

She sipped the wine. She felt warmth spreading through her body. She didn't know if it was the wine, or him.

"I feel so stupid" Kate ducked her head "I'm sorry I dragged you out in the middle of the night for a ….a sneaky crawly" she shuddered. "I know I'm shouldn't panic at the sight of a ….."

"Kate, you needn't ever apologize for calling me for help. I'd only be angry if you didn't' call. I suffer from Ophidiophobia; it's the most common phobia. I wish mine was Arachnophobia, it's not as common. Only three to six percent of the world's population has it.

"I used to have a pet python. His name was Bubbles. He died after eating a poisoned rat." She wanted him to know she didn't have every phobia, just spiders.

Castle couldn't believe he was jealous of a snake. He hated snakes, but he really hated the thought of bubbles. He imagined his hand sliding over her body. He remembered his hand grazing her breast. He'd love to cup her breast in his ….

"Castle"

"Sorry, you were saying?" He readjusted his sitting position on the sofa. His pants were getting tighter. He was trying to come up with something other than a naked Kate image in his brain, _Okay Mother Theresa; she was kind compassionate, she held babies. Babies he saw his child nursing on Kate's breast, oh this was not helping! He pictured making that baby with her._ He groaned.

"Are you okay?" Kate was looking at him intensely. She bit her lower lip.

"Holy Hell... No! I'm not okay. Geesh! Kate... I held you in my arms comforting you, every fantasy I ever had pales to the realness of me holding you. You know I've wanted you for so long.. His voice was breaking. He lowered the timber of his voice. I need you to want me, not as just your friend, I want more. I'm in love with you Kate…..I'm so tired of hiding my feelings, hiding the fact that I want to make love to you, I want to hear my name on your lips….he stopped.

_Shit shit shit_…he didn't mean to blurt out his feelings. He ran his hands thru his hair and sighed. At least he could stop waiting. She would kick him out of her life for sure. She didn't want a relationship with him. She wanted a buddy.

"I should go…I'm sorry Kate."

Kate cleared her throat," You should stop"

He waited for it. Here it comes. She was going to kick him out of her life for good. He held his breath.

Kate continued "You should stop hiding your feelings."

He stood still for a moment. He turned to face her. "What?"

She looked him in the eye, you should stop hiding, and you should show me Rick. I…I want you too.

He didn't recognize the growl that escaped his lip. He picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. He removed her sleep shirt. This time he was looking, and touching, and tasting and pleasuring every inch of her. He didn't hold back. He had years of desires to fulfill.

She touched and tasted and pleasured every inch of him. He surpassed every fantasy she'd ever had.

They were lying entwined. He loved the feel of her skin touching his.

"Kate unless you are willing to fulfill your promise of breaking me out of jail... I can not bear to see you with anyone else but me. No more motorcycle boys or detectives. Tell me now, if you are not in this with me to the end."

"I just want you. You are my one and done... Oh, Rick…we didn't use a condom."

"I'm clean; I haven't been with anyone for a while. I was waiting for you." He nuzzled her nose with his.

"That's not what I meant... I mean I'm clean too. I'm not taking birth control. I… I wasn't with anyone either."

Oh, Oh!… Well I did plan on marrying you before I knocked you up, but I wouldn't mind if you were carrying our child when we get married.

"So you think I'd marry you." Kate was smiling

"Yes."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The way you loved me back, tonight when we were making love. You told me you loved me."

She was about to deny she said it. When she looked into his eyes she couldn't.

"Your Dad won't have to use a shotgun to get me to marry you. I will marry you either way. We can have kids now or later….."

* * *

><p>Six weeks later<p>

Kate was hugging the toilet. Castle held her hair back as she pukes her guts up. She wiped her mouth with the wet washcloth he provided.

"Remind me never to eat a hotdog from a street vendor again."

Castle pulled open a drawer in his bathroom. "Kate I think you need to pee on the stick"

Her eyes opened wide. Castle I'll shoot you if you knocked me up our first time, we've used protection every other time.

They waited sitting on the side of the tub.

"When did you get a test?"

"Your boobs got bigger, I thought you might be expecting"

"Do you even want another child?"

"I do with you, Kate I want us to do this together. Marry me."

She clasps his hand in hers. We do this together. This baby will have two parents.

The timer dinged.

Pregnant.

We need to get you to see an obstetrician right away. Do you have one in mind?

She raised her eyebrow. "Really Castle?, I've known for like two minutes."

I've researched online. The best in the city is Dr. Johnson. She has delivered lots of healthy happy babies. I reserved a spot just in case.

She would kill him if she didn't have to throw up.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

They were both crying when they saw the grainy blip on the screen. They heard their baby's heart beat for the first time. They left the office with a picture of their baby.

* * *

><p>Eight weeks later<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Castle were standing in the cleared out extra bedroom. They were discussing nursery themes. How about spider man? It is the reason he's here. Castle was rubbing Kate's baby bump. Every night he rubbed special lotion on her belly. She didn't want stretch marks.

"The colors wouldn't be too dark?"

"I think it would be perfect."

* * *

><p>Twenty four weeks later.<p>

Alexander James Castle was born. 8 lbs 4 Oz's 22" long. They would call him AJ

When Castle saw his son nursing at Kate's breast.. He realized they'd come full circle. He dreamed of this moment. This was so much better. This was real.

* * *

><p>I'm scared of snakes and mice. (I refused to do laundry for three weeks after I saw a mouse) Even after it was caught I didn't believe he hadn't brought friends.<p>

Whats yours?


End file.
